Rex and the mane six
by RazorBlaze123
Summary: A human boy is transformed into a dragon and is teleported into the Everfree Forest will he ever found his way home or will he sunk there forever


Rex and the Mane Six

By Razor Blaze

Chapter 1: Arrive

My life was turn upside down when I awoke to see six ponies all in shock to see a fully grown dragon their size and height.

I open my eye one cold night to a portal that appeared out of nowhere and as an idiot I reach my hand out to only to be suck up into it and while I was traveling in it I was scared to know what I would see on the other side.

But from I was feeling a bit funny than I started to grow a tail and wing than my whole body started to change form and as I had reach the end I was shot out and landed in a forest which was called the Everfree forest.

I looked around to see if anyone was around there; nothing (damn) I thought in my head as I started to walk around to find a where out; that was when I heard a low bellowing sound I stop and didn't move for hour so I sat down and thought about what I did to come here.

I looked up to see that it was the middle of the night so I moved to the closes tree I could see and rest my head on it, it feel a bit weird… the tree was soft and smelled good so I closed my eye a slept until the morning came.

I open my eye and stretched than started move on until I come upon a small house "I think there someone in there but who would want to live in here?" I said as I said that something came up to the house and want inside (ponies?) I thought to myself and move away as I looked that the house one of the ponies saw me and came running at me.

I try to run faster but fell straight down a hole "who are you? And why where were you spying on us?" The rainbow mane ponies said showing its wing "I'm Rex" I said "where am I?" "You don't know?" the ponies said "you're in Equestria" she said walking away and going back to the house I was still in the hole until and tall white alicorn come over to the hole and saw me in a daze.

"Oh my what do we have here?" she said looking down at me "A dragon caught in my trap." I open an eye to see what was going on and found myself floating in the air than smashed into the ground "OK! I'm up I surrender just stop." I cried "Good now my name is princess Celestia, and you are?" she said "I'm Rex, ma'am" I said.

Chapter 2: Mystery Dragon

Two month later

The princess wills respect me as long as I am her and her sister pet "So now I'm your pet huh?" I said looking around the room "yup and now I'll show you your room Rex." She said "Oh Luna I got something for you." "Luna?" I said as I heard something coming thought us.

"What is it big sis" she said before looking at my "oh you got us a pet dragon. And with is his name?" she asked petting me on the head (mmmm) I sigh "Tia can I show him around?" she asked before running off "so I just go?" I asked "yes you go anywhere you want to go." Celestia said.

As I walked along side Luna I feel something bush on me as I looked back I saw her tail rubbing on my and when I looked at her she said "So what is your name?" she asked me while moving closer to me "my name Rex, ma'am" I said looking at her [man if you could see her right now you would faint on the spot].

As we walk down the hall I heard an Explosion behind us "so this is the savor of Equestria huh how weak" The beast said as he rammed my out the window I open my wing and flow back into the castle while in the castle Luna try to run but he was faster and that is when I heard him said.

"So Luna are you and your body ready for me and my huge..." as he was about to finish I flow in and socked him in the jaw and grabbing his tail I spun him out the window and smashing him into the ground which cause a shockwave and busted some building apart.

But after the dust was gone I was the on the ground bleeding as he flow up to where Luna was Celestia came to her sister aid and that when he did the unbelievable, He slashed Celestia and threw her out the castle I flow up and caught her and placed her down on the ground and jetted up toward them but I was too late Luna was on the ground bleeding and crying.

"Who are you" I said he turn around and said "don't you remember me brother?" I looked that his and then he flow close to me and that was a mistake I grabbed him by the throat and slammed him onto the flood causing the flood break apart and us falling through the flood until we hit the ground. (I can't believe it; I lost and Luna is going to die because of it) I thought to myself as he got up and pulled me with him.

"So you don't remember huh Rex?" he said "I'm Blade" He said looking over to see Luna trying to get up and then fell back down (let me tell you if Celestia saw her little sister bleeding she would bust window in rage so watch out.) I start my way to her and as we got close to each other she fainted from blood lost and almost die if he haven't somehow restored her blood and wound "Luna" I said about to cry as she got up and then she kissed me on the lip and I kissed her back.

Chapter 3: Here come the sun Queen

The princess ask me to write a song to open the sun celebration and to help boost the excitement in the celebration so I chose to write two song called here come the sun queen and during the song Princess Celestia would come out and rise the sun to a new year.

As the celebration started I got on the stage and start the song

Here comes the Sun Queen.

Here comes the Sun Queen.

Everybody's laughing.

Everybody's happy.

Here comes the Sun Queen.

Here comes the Sun Queen.

Quindío paramucho mi amore de felice carathon.

Mundo paparazzi mi amore cicce Verdi parasol.

Questo abrigado tantamucho que canite carousel.

And at the end of the song I bowed to the crowd and heard the cheer and laugher of the ponies of ponyville I look over to see Celestia walked up to me and smile down and went up to the sun symble and up went the sun the ponies uproared as the princness walked off; I sat on a rock and looked the them as they danced, laughted, talked, and ate a feast.

As I walked off to go back to the castle pricness Celestia troted over to me I looked up and saw her smiling as six mare torted over t behiden her "Princness who is this dragon?" a lavander pony asked "this is Rex, he mine and Luna guardian dragon" I looked at her "guardian dragon" I asked " yes not only are you mine and Luna pet you are also our guardian" Celestia told us.

'' Oh'' said the lavander pony "well hello my name is Twilight Sparkle name to meet you" "howdy i'm Applejack" an orgeran pony said "hello dearly i'm Rarity" an white pony said "um hello i'mfluttershy" a yellow mare siad hidding behide Applejack "sup i'm rainbow Dash" the light blue pony said (getting tackle) "hi i'm Pinkie pie" a pink (full of sugar) pony said.


End file.
